And if I wasn't your uncle ?
by Katsuri-san
Summary: "'Et si je n'étais pas ton oncle ' Le murmure à peine soufflé avait franchit avec difficulté ses lèvres. Il continua à fixer la nuque du jeune nain. Le poing de Kili se crispa sur l'huisserie, ses phalanges devenant blanches. Il sortit finalement sans un regard en arrière. La porte claqua. Et le cœur de Thorïn vola en éclats." Attention, slash yaoi. Série de drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hangovane !**_  
_

**Comme promis, je poste le premier drabble d'une série de 16. Il s'agit de Thorïn/Kili avec un slash et un lime. Donc homophobes, passez votre chemin.  
**

**DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages sont à maître J.R.R. Tolkien ; et l'apparence au casting de Peter Jackson, mais bon. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_- Et si je n'étais pas ton oncle ?_

_Le murmure à peine soufflé avait franchit avec difficulté ses lèvres. Il continua à fixer la nuque du jeune nain. Le poing de Kili se crispa sur l'huisserie, ses phalanges devenant blanches. Il sortit finalement sans un regard en arrière. La porte claqua._

_Et le cœur de Thorïn vola en éclats._

**30 ans plus tôt...**

- SANTÉ !

- Que ta barbe pousse longue, Kili !

- Et qu'elle soit drue !

Le jeune nain âgé d'à présent trente ans vida cul sec sa chope de bière puis s'esclaffa avec les autres membres de la tablée. L'alcool coulait à flot, les mets débordaient de leurs plats, les blagues fusaient. A un bout de la table, Thorïn faisait la fête avec les autres, son regard brillant posé sur ses neveux. Mais étonnamment ce ne fut pas le cadet qu'il appela près de lui.

- Fili, viens me rejoindre ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant un signe de main autoritaire.

L'épéiste blond lâcha les épaules de son frère, un sourire désolé aux lèvres, avant d'aller vers leur oncle. Ce n'était pas grand chose : une histoire de déménagement dans le quartier haut des Eden Luin et du cadeau qu'il comptait offrir à Kili pour son passage à l'âge adulte. Mais pour l'archer, c'en était trop. Depuis trop longtemps déjà Thorïn le faisait passer en deuxième, pour tout. Qu'il s'agisse de l'entraînement, du temps de conversation ou des compliments, il était toujours le second sur la liste. Oh, il n'en voulait pas à son frère. Par contre, à son oncle...

* * *

**La suite arrive demain, j'espère que cet espèce de prologue vous a plu.**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hangovane ~**

**Voici un petit drabble aujourd'hui, et j'imagine que cela a réellement dû se passer dans l'enfance de Kili connaissant Thorïn malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Merci à Aschen, Linnea Black, Kami-chan35, Kedralyn et little-road pour leurs reviews. Je vais essayer de ne pas vous décevoir avec cette fanfiction.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ~~  
**

* * *

- Oncle Thorïn ! Oncle Thorïn !

- Pas maintenant, Kili, je suis occupé.

- Mais...

Le petit garçon fit une moue triste, les yeux brillants de larmes mal contenues, puis renifla lorsque son frère aîné vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Plus loin, leur oncle était en pleine discussion avec d'autres membres de la lignée de Durïn : il s'agissait vraisemblablement de quelque chose d'important mais la première flèche au cœur d'une cible de Kili, du haut de ses 6 ans, c'était très important aussi, non ?

- Tu lui en parleras plus tard, tenta Fili pour le réconforter.

- Mais pourquoi toi il t'a écouté tout de suite quand tu as réussi à tenir une vraie épée ? gémit le petit nain.

Son aîné ouvrit la bouche, sentant qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais ne trouva rien à ajouter. Il était l'héritier de Thorïn, certes, mais au point de négliger Kili comme ça ? A la table de négociations, le roi déchu ne leur adressa pas un regard.

* * *

**La suite arrive demain. **

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ~**

**Encore un petit drabble, aujourd'hui. Ce ne sera pas toujours le cas (nuhu ~~). Merci à Aschen, Linnea Black, little-road et Kami-chan35 pour leurs reviews.  
**

**Bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

Thorïn avait toujours été très important pour Kili. Déjà parce que, même dans son esprit d'enfant, le jeune nain avait rapidement compris ce que signifiait être roi donc il respectait énormément l'héritier de Durïn. Et aussi parce qu'il était devenu son tuteur à la mort de son père.

- C'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous maintenant, avait-il simplement dit pendant que les enfants en larmes se précipitaient dans ses bras.

Kili était trop jeune pour se rendre compte à quel point il s'attachait à son oncle. A la mort de leur mère, Fili avait suffisamment de maturité pour prendre sur lui-même et faire son deuil. Pas son cadet, qui avait recherché l'affection et la fierté de son dernier repère. En vain.

Il était toujours le second, pour tout, à cause de son jeune âge. Et l'affection grandissante qui muait en lui malgré cela n'en fut pas affectée... du moins, pas tout de suite.

* * *

**Eh oui, pauvre Kili qui cherche toujours à rendre Thorïn fier...**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la - journée - prochaine !  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ~**

**Le pauvre Kili s'en est pris plein les dents jusque là apparemment, c'est ça ? Je ne saurais dire si ça va s'améliorer ou empirer...  
**

**Merci à Aschen, Linnea Black, little-road, Revan-Hikin et Kami-chan35 pour leurs reviews.  
**

**Bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

C'était Thorïn qui avait appris à Kili le maniement de l'épée ainsi que le tir à l'arc et c'était aussi lui qui avait emmené ses neveux à leurs premiers combats quand il les jugea suffisamment mûrs. A cinquante ans, le jeune archer suivit donc l'héritier de Durïn pour son baptême de sang lors d'une escarmouche contre des gobelins qui avaient envahi les mines des Eden Luin.

Cela s'était passé en plein combat. Un de ces monstres avait tenté d'attaquer Thorïn par derrière et s'était fait faucher par une flèche entre les deux yeux. Sauf que ce mouvement de protection impulsif fit baisser sa garde à Kili.

- KILI ! hurla Fili. Derrière toi !

Celui-ci fit volte face mais pas assez rapidement ; il hurla lorsque la lame dentelée d'un coutelas perça son protège-bras jusqu'à sa chair.

- Kili !

Les doubles épées de son frère aîné tranchèrent aussitôt la tête du gobelin dans un mouvement vif, et le jeune nain haleta tandis qu'il tentait d'arrêter comme il pouvait l'hémorragie. Par la barbe de Durïn, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Il se plaqua contre une des parois de la mine pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'il vit un autre gobelin se précipiter vers lui.

Une hachette se planta avec un sifflement funeste dans la tête du monstre tandis que Thorïn venait se place devant son neveu.

- Je sais que ça fait mal, articula-t-il rapidement. Je sais que tu as peur mais ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner !

L'héritier de Durïn prit son neveu par son bras intact, le remettant sur pieds, et ils se mirent dos à dos. Il avait encore fort à faire. Mais pour la première fois, Thorïn avait placé toute sa confiance en Kili.

* * *

**Review ? :3**

**A la - journée - prochaine !  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :D**

**Voici la suite de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci à Aschen et little-road pour leurs reviews ~  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

- Kili, entre.

Le jeune nain rentra dans la salle d'eau, se figeant aussitôt sur le pas de la porte. Il pensait trouver son oncle à moitié habillé ; en fait, il était encore dans sa baignoire. L'archer déglutit difficilement avec la forte envie de prendre les jambes à son cou mais fut retenu par le regard bleu ciel de Thorïn qui venait de tourner la tête.

- Avance, souffla celui-ci en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Kili obéit, les mains moites, puis alla s'asseoir sur les marches de pierre qui menaient à la baignoire.

- Tes blessures vont mieux ? demanda le roi déchu après avoir fermé les yeux.

- Oui, articula l'archer en détournant les siens.

- Montre-moi ton bras.

Il enleva son manteau de cuir, remonta sa manche et laissa son oncle regarder la plaie en cours de guérison. Malgré lui, il sursauta quand les larges mains calleuses caressèrent son avant-bras, le coeur à l'envers. Croisant le regard clair de son oncle, Kili fit tout son possible pour garder son calme et finit par se retirer de l'étreinte protectrice. Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil aux cheveux dénoués, couleur de jais où se mêlait des mèches argent.

- Tes tresses ne sont pas faites, remarqua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

- Tu veux les faire ? fit Thorïn avec un petit rire.

* * *

**Si c'est pas du suspense, ça XD plus sérieusement, c'est trop tôt pour un lemon - que de toute façon, je ne sais pas écrire. Mais je sais que votre imagination va travailler pour la suite ~**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la - journée - prochaine !  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ciao :D**

**J'ai pu constaté que le dernier drabble vous avait laissé sur votre faim (rien qu'à peine ;D). Merci donc à Aschen, little-road, Ayuky, Linnea-Black et Mira Vincent pour leurs reviews.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~  
**

* * *

Il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à ce que son neveu le prenne aux mots. Lentement, celui-ci passa les doigts dans la chevelure noire, s'attardant parfois sur la blancheur partant de ses tempes qui lui rappelait douloureusement la peine et les années qu'avait vécu le roi déchu. Les muscles de Thorïn se détendirent progressivement tandis que le jeune nain massait son cuir chevelu. Quand ses cheveux furent entièrement dénoués par un peigne de bois sculpté que le nain gardait sur sa baignoire, Kili entreprit de le coiffer. Il tressa les mèches de son oncle pendant de longues minutes et lorsqu'il eut terminé, une drôle de chaleur semblait s'être installée dans son bas-ventre. Il laissa glisser ses mains jusque sur les épaules de Thorïn avant de les retirer brusquement, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

C'était mal. Ce à quoi il venait de penser était vraiment ignoble.

- On se voit plus tard, murmura l'archer d'une voix rauque.

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'en aller en courant et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans sa propre chambre, où il s'enferma avant de se laisser glisser au sol contre le mur, la tête entre les mains. Toujours dans sa baignoire, Thorin pencha sa tête en arrière puis ferma les yeux.

**Pendant quelques instants, chacun eut envie de mourir.**

* * *

**On a la réponse à une question que certaines se posaient : oui, Kili ressent du désir pour Thorïn, prolongé par des sentiments plus profonds sinon il ne réagirait sans doute pas si violemment. Et il se dégoûte lui-même. Sans commentaire pour Thorïn, on aura son point de vue sur la question plus tard...  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ciaossu :D**

**Merci à Revan-Hikin, Aschen, Pandora-Blue, little-road, Kedralyn, Ayuky, Visca Minemosa in the Shire et Kami-chan35 pour leurs reviews ~ ça se voit que le Durincest est populaire ^^ et j'ai pu constaté que le petit passage du bain (avec fumée, un peu de mousse et tout et tout) a fait travailler votre imagination...  
**

**Bonne lecture ~  
**

* * *

Il l'avait dans la peau. Était-ce vraiment si mal ?

Diverses images flottèrent devant ses yeux piqués par les larmes : toutes représentaient des souvenirs de Thorïn. Thorïn, sourire aux lèvres, s'esclaffant au milieu d'une fête. Thorïn, majestueux, en pleine discussion avec d'autres membres de la lignée de Durïn. Thorïn, féroce, le protégeant d'un gobelin au cours des combats. Thorïn, sensuel, les yeux mi-clos dans son bain...

Un long frisson parcourut le corps de Kili. Par l'amour d'Aulë, ce à quoi il songeait était terrible. Dégoûtant. Comment pouvait-il seulement penser à ça ? Comment son corps pouvait-il réagir à de tels souvenirs ?

Le jeune nain se retourna longuement dans son lit, indécis, puis décida d'aller prendre un bain. Glacé. Et il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'y endormit malgré ses tourments : le lendemain, il se réveilla malade comme un chien, transi de froid, et ne put quitter son lit une fois qu'il eut réussi à y retourner. Même après deux jours de visite continue de ses amis et de son frère, cela ne s'améliorait pas ; sans doute parce que le jeune nain n'avait pas envie de guérir... Combien de fois durant ses rêves agités, combien de fois durant des cauchemars où tous le rejetaient à cause de ses émotions contre-nature, avait-il souhaité disparaître ? comme ça, purement et simplement. Peut-être qu'alors son cœur arrêterait de lui faire mal...

Mais au bout du troisième jour, cela changea du tout au tout. Car Thorïn vint le voir.

* * *

**Comment ça, j'arrête pas de faire des cliffhangers en fin de drabble ? ;D**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ~**

**Je finis par m'habituer au fait de recevoir des menaces, c'est tragique u_u un drabble par jour, c'est déjà bien non ? bref, nous voici arrivées à la moitié de cette fanfiction ! Merci à Revan-Hikin, Aschen, Kedralyn, little-road, Linnea Black, Ayuky, Pandora Blue, Skuld et Kami-chan35.  
**

* * *

**D'ailleurs, Aschen, il me semble que tu avais signalé dans une de tes reviews que tes trois fanfictions préférées du moment étaient écrites par moi. Déjà, merci beaucoup :3 ça m'a fait super plaisir ! et ensuite, tu es ma revieweuse préférée du moment. Et les Valar savent à quel point je deviens bavarde avec mes revieweurs quand on me contacte par MP... à bon entendeur ;D  
**

* * *

**Bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

Il était encore dans un de ces cauchemars terriblement angoissants qui le laissait haletant et couvert de sueur lorsqu'il se réveillait en sursaut, ceux qui faisaient écho à des rêves bien moins chastes sans aucune place pour l'imagination.

_D'un côté la peur de voir ses sentiments exposés en plein jour. La honte, le dégoût de soi-même, le regard des autres. Celui de ses amis, de Fili. De Thorïn._

_De l'autre l'amour. Avec ces cris de plaisir, ces mots tendres murmurés dans la moiteur d'un lit partagé, ces heures longues et courtes jusqu'au petit matin. Et Thorïn._

Il n'était pas rare qu'en rouvrant brusquement les yeux, Kili mette cinq bonne minutes à se calmer après être allé vomir tant il se dégoûtait lui-même. Mais ce réveil fut différent des autres. Il sentit qu'une main s'était glissée dans la sienne, qu'on lui murmurait des choses qu'il ne comprit pas au creux de son oreille. Des lèvres fraîches vinrent embrasser son front fiévreux, puis après un temps de flottement, descendirent le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Repose-toi bien, Kili, chuchota finalement Thorïn.

Le cœur du jeune nain rata un battement. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, son oncle était sorti de sa chambre après avoir refermé soigneusement la porte et ce fut comme si cet instant n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

**Un jour, Kili arrêtera de s'en prendre plein les dents. Un jour.**

**En attendant, cogitez bien sur ce qu'a pu lui dire Thorïn ~  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ~ (si vous arrivez à lire ce chapitre car le site a bugué toute la journée...)  
**

**Un petit drabble de "transition" aujourd'hui, où on revoit les boucles blondes de Fili (que je n'oublie pas malgré tout). Merci à Aschen, Pandora Blue, Linnea Black, Kedralyn, Kami-chan35, Visca Minemosa in the Shire et little-road pour leurs reviews.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Kili guérit.

Il ne parla pas à Fili de la visite de Thorïn, ni de ce qui s'était passé ; ce n'était sans doute qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Encore un de ces rêves contre-nature qu'il n'était pas censé avoir et qui se manifestaient contre sa volonté. Il se montra donc de plus en plus distant avec son oncle (et pour quelqu'un d'aussi expansif c'était assez visible). Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Thorïn le fit demander alors qu'il revenait d'une mission avec son frère aîné.

- Allez : donne-moi tes armes et vas-y, sourit Fili en prenant d'autorité l'épée de Kili.

- Hééé ! 'Te gêne pas, surtout ! râla le jeune nain.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de me gêner avec mon adorable petit frère qui va me faire le plaisir de sourire avant d'aller voir Thorïn.

La joie qui avait commencé à s'épanouir sur le visage de son cadet se fana soudainement, tandis que le cœur de l'épéiste se serrait. Comme il le craignait, cela avait bien un rapport avec Thorïn...

- Fais un petit effort, tenta-t-il une dernière fois en lui faisant une accolade. D'accord ? Notre oncle est plutôt fatigué en ce moment.

"Fatigué, peut-être. Tourmenté, sûrement pas." songea Kili avec amertume. Alors qu'il regardait son frère s'éloigner, il se mit à réfléchir sur ce qui l'avait mis dans cette situation. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui et pas Fili ? Avait-il un problème mental pour être ainsi attiré par Thorïn ? Sans doute, oui... Déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un homme (quoique, ce genre de penchant était assez courant dans leur race...), mais en plus de son _oncle_ ! La mort dans l'âme, l'archer se résigna à rendre visite au roi déchu et prit le chemin du Hall.

* * *

**Les tourments de Kili finiront par s'arrêter, promis. Mais pas tout de suite...  
**

**Des hypothèses pour la suite - déjà écrite et finie ? la raison de la convocation de Thorïn ? (sadique envers mes lectrices et j'assume)**

**Review ? :3**

**A la prochaine !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ciao :D**

**Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu des soucis de publication -_- mais enfin... Merci à Kedralyn, Skuld, Kami-chan35, little-road, Linnea Black, Visca Minemosa in the Shire et Pandora Blue pour leurs reviews. Et mention spéciale à Aschen pour son gentil MP ;D**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Entre, donc, Kili. Ne reste pas ainsi devant la porte.

L'archer poussa un juron qui fit sourire le roi déchu derrière son bureau, puis entra en tentant de garder un visage souriant sinon neutre. Néanmoins, cela ne parut pas tromper son oncle car celui-ci fronça les sourcils avant de se lever pour marcher jusqu'à Kili qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Je t'écoute, énonça simplement Thorïn.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? grimaça l'archer en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas entendu parler de sa cuite de la veille.

- Sans doute dès que j'ai détourné les yeux de toi la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, railla le roi déchu. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appelé.

Il y eut un instant de silence où il dévisagea son neveu, le dévorant des yeux comme pour tenter de lire en lui ce qu'il ne voulait lui montrer. Comme il l'avait redouté, celui-ci resta silencieux, les yeux dans le vague et tournés vers le mur.

- Quand ? murmura Thorïn en prenant le visage de Kili entre ses mains. Quand t'es-tu détourné de moi à ce point, Kili ?

Le jeune nain déglutit, le coeur battant comme un tambour dans sa poitrine. _Là,_ il n'était plus sûr de savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait. Son esprit fut habité par un blanc total lorsque les lèvres de Thorïn se posèrent avec une étrange douceur sur les siennes, ne recommençant à tourner que lorsqu'il s'écarta de lui.

**Et le monde de Kili s'effondra.**

* * *

**Et non, ils n'ont pas parlé des fleurs qui ont poussé chez le voisin XD Comment ça, je suis pire que sadique ? u_u (plus que 6 drabbles !)  
**

**Alors, vos théories ? vos impressions ? review ? :3**

**A la - journée - prochaine !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello ~**

**Voici donc le prologue de la fanfic ^^ enfin! Merci à Aschen, Pandora Blue, Visca Minemosa in the Shire, Ayuky, Linnea Black, little-road et Kami-chan35. Sur ce, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le jeune nain observa Thorïn sans vraiment le voir, un voile passé sur ses yeux. Son estomac se retourna tandis qu'il réalisait vraiment ce qui s'était passé.

- C'est mal, chuchota-t-il. C'est monstrueux ce qu'on fait là.

- Pourquoi ? siffla son oncle en tentant de lui toucher la joue.

Kili se dégagea, le regard brillant, sans que l'héritier de Durïn ne sache si c'était de douleur ou de colère.

- Mais parce que tu es mon oncle, par l'amour d'Aulë ! hurla-t-il à s'en briser la voix.

C'en était trop. Trop pour le jeune archer. Il partit à grandes enjambées vers la sortie, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, retenu par il ne savait quoi pendant une poignée de secondes.

- Et si je n'étais pas ton oncle ?

Le murmure à peine soufflé avait franchit avec difficulté ses lèvres. Il continua à fixer la nuque du jeune nain. Le poing de Kili se crispa sur l'huisserie, ses phalanges devenant blanches. Il sortit finalement sans un regard en arrière. La porte claqua.

**Et le coeur de Thorïn vola en éclats.**

* * *

**Oui, le problème de l'inceste semble être secondaire pour Thorïn. Mais les explications viendront plus tard, promis... il faut dire que tout se serait bien mieux passé si Thorïn avait révélé sa fierté pour avertir Kili d'un "léger détail"... Je vous laisse réfléchir à ça.  
**

**(comment ça, de plus en plus sadique ?)**

**Review ? :3 (J-5 avant la fin de la fanfic !)**

**A la prochaine !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ciao-o !**

**Le mystère du titre va enfin être révélé dans ce drabble, félicitations à celles qui avaient deviné ;D Merci à Orange-ina, Aschen, Pandora Blue, Ayuky, Linnea Black, floufla123, little-road et tamalice pour leurs reviews.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le jeune nain partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, l'esprit embrouillé et le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Puis, lentement, son cerveau se remis en marche. Sa conversation avec son oncle lui avait parut invraisemblable, presque irréelle. En tandis qu'il restait là allongé, il sentit ses paupières se clore malgré lui. Sa fatigue était trop forte...

_- Et si je n'étais pas ton oncle, Kili ? souffla Thorïn en caressant les cheveux de l'archer._

_Un petit silence succéda à cette question rhétorique. Les caresses continuèrent sans que cela ne le réveille totalement. Puis, le roi déchu parla. Longtemps._

_Il parla de sa sœur, Dis, certes fille de roi mais tellement fragilisée par la mort de leur père et la perte de leur nation qu'elle survécut à peine à son premier accouchement. Il fut alors certain qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais enfanter. Son mari, qui rêvait d'une longue lignée, en souffrit plus que de raison. Les nains n'étaient pas parfaits même dans leurs mariages dit indissolubles ; ce fut sans doute ce qui l'amena à fréquenter d'autres femmes, pas toutes naines. Et l'une d'elles lui accorda enfin ce qu'il désirait plus que tout : un second héritier._

* * *

**Hé nooon, Kili n'est pas son neveu ! Donc, Thorïn n'est pas son oncle. Pas d'inceste, CQFD. Pour info, je n'écris _jamais_ sur de l'inceste (sauf si 10 générations de différence mais c'est quand même plutôt rare...). Bref, il reste quatre drabbles.  
**

* * *

**Pour INFORMATION, une nouvelle fois, je laisse pleine autorisation pour écrire un lemon sur la base de ma fanfiction tant qu'on me demande la permission d'abord :D  
**

* * *

**On a donc ici le point de vue de Thorïn, que je creuserais un peu dans le prochain chapitre également. Voilà voilà...**

**Review ? :3**

**A la prochaine !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello :D  
**

**Merci à Aschen, orange-ina, Visca Minemosa in the Shire, little-road, EmyOrcrist, Pandora Blue et Linnea Black pour leurs reviews. Voici dès à présent la suite de cette fanfiction dont le nom peut être traduit par "et si je n'étais pas ton oncle ?".**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

_Dis n'était pas stupide, loin de là, elle était une descendante de Durïn après tout. Elle savait pertinemment ce que faisait son mari et elle ne put se résoudre à en parler à Thorïn qui l'aurait tué sur le champ. Elle devait avoir pitié de son époux, ou alors honte d'elle-même, ou bien elle souhaitait simplement faire semblant pour le jeune Fili._

_Kili naquit. Ils firent croire que la petite santé de Dis était due à cette grossesse mais Thorïn comprit finalement ce qui s'était passé et fit jurer à son beau-frère de ne plus jamais recommencer sous menace de mort. Il obéit mais finit par périr au combat, sa femme s'éteignant peu après lui. Restaient les deux jeunes enfants._

_Fili, blond comme les blés, si semblable à sa mère. Joyeux, touchant, espiègle et réfléchi._

_Kili, l'héritier qui n'en était pas un, envers lequel Thorïn n'avait aucune obligation. Adorable, attachant, rieur et imprévisible._

_Thorïn avait eu beau faire, penser et s'auto-flageller intérieurement, rien n'y avait fait. Le temps fit son office et le jeune enfant qu'il avait recueilli après la mort de Dis devint un adulte bien trop désirable pour sa bonne santé mentale. Et aujourd'hui il ne pouvait que se mettre face à ses sentiments._

_- Tu n'es pas mon neveu, Kili. Et je ne suis pas ton oncle. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer, n'oublie jamais cela._

_Un baiser au coin des lèvres, le plus osé qu'il était capable de faire en cette dure situation, scella la déclaration du roi déchu._

**Et le temps reprit son cours.**

* * *

**La réaction de Kili : demain ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
**

**Review ? :3**

**A la prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ciao-o ! ~**

**Merci à Aschen, Orange-ina, little-road, Kami-chan35, Linnea Black et Pandora Blue pour leurs reviews :D**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Par la barbe de Durïn, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

Kili se redressa brusquement, une pellicule de sueur collant ses cheveux à son front, puis tenta de se calmer et de réfléchir. N'y parvenant pas, il partit dans sa salle d'eau pour se laver le visage et s'observa un instant dans le miroir, dégoulinant d'eau. Il ne se souvenait jamais de ses rêves bien longtemps : il s'agissait juste d'impressions diffuses qui disparaissaient rapidement une demi-minute après qu'il eut ouvert les yeux ; alors que dans le cas présent, tout restait gravé dans sa mémoire avec une acuité effrayante. Alors malgré la peur qui lui nouait le ventre, il désira en avoir le coeur net.

Sans prendre en compte la nuit déjà tombée depuis longtemps (tant qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans les rues, il pouvait se permettre de sortir : après tout, il avait dérangé des gens à des heures bien plus indécentes que ça...), l'archer enfila de nouveau ses bottes et prit la direction des appartements de son soi-disant oncle. Une fois devant la porte qui l'avait tant effrayé quelques temps plus tôt, il frappa trois grands coups avant d'ouvrir sans attendre la permission. Thorïn n'étant pas dans son bureau (il dormait, parfois, malgré son emploi du temps chargé), Kili frappa de nouveau à la porte qui donnait sur le salon, n'y trouva personne et se décida à attendre devant la celle de la chambre.

- Kili ? l'interpella une voix qui créa un frisson le long de son dos. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune nain fit volte face puis déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il croisa le regard clair d'un Thorïn à moitié déshabillé : la chemise blanche à moitié ouverte ne laissait guère de place à l'imagination (ou peut-être trop, dans son cas ?).

- Il faut qu'on parle, articula Kili après une profonde inspiration.

* * *

**La confrontation... au prochain épisode XD plus que deux drabbles ~ dommage que je ne sache pas écrire de lemon... *soupir*  
**

**Review ? :3**

**A la prochaine !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello-o !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre (et avant-dernier !) de cette fanfiction. Quoique, peut-être qu'une de mes lectrices (que je ne citerais pas pour le moment) va faire un lemon ;D nous verrons cela. Merci à Aude, Revan-Hikin, Aschen, Pandora Blue, un anonyme, Linnea Black, little-road, Mira-Vincent, orange-ina, Visca Minemosa in the Shire, Skuld et Kami-chan35 pour leurs reviews.**

**Oh, et dédicace à une camarade de classe qui m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était injuste de terminer sur un suspense pareil.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

- … J'aimerais savoir s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, ou bien si c'était... la vérité.

La voix de Kili s'était cassée sur le dernier mot tant il avait eu du mal à le prononcer. Assis à côté de lui sur un banc de bois sculpté recouvert de coussins, Thorïn gardait la tête entre ses mains. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la conversation, le visage fermé et sombre.

- Mon oncle ? souffla l'archer.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, cracha Thorïn. Pas maintenant que tu connais cette _vérité_.

La douleur qui perça le cœur du jeune nain à cet instant fut si intense qu'il crut mourir pendant une fraction de seconde. Il n'y avait pas que le ton sur lequel avait parlé le roi déchu (depuis le temps, il avait l'habitude...) mais surtout la façon dont il l'avait formulé. Comme si... comme s'ils n'avaient plus rien en commun et que le fait qu'il sache tout avait coupé leurs liens. Pris de nausée, Kili amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais on l'agrippa par le bras et il se retrouva plaqué sur le banc malgré sa brève tentative pour se dégager. Thorïn le maintint par les épaules sur le dos, se mettant au-dessus de lui d'une façon beaucoup trop suggestive pour l'imagination du jeune nain.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je...

Kili articula dans le vide, puis poussa un petit cri de surprise qui se transforma en gémissement lorsque le roi déchu se pencha sur lui pour lui mordiller l'oreille.

- Ne t'ai-je donc pas dit que je t'aimais, même si tu n'étais pas mon neveu ?

- Je... (l'archer prit une grande inspiration) vous n'êtes pas mon oncle. Mais vous... m'aimez... ?

Le verbe roula sur sa langue avec plaisir tandis qu'il lâchait un soupir de contentement lorsque Thorïn commença à parcourir son cou puis sa mâchoire de baisers brûlants. Au diable ses vraies origines : Fili restait son frère, Thorïn l'aimait et il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de rien entre ses bras...

* * *

**Comme quoi, ça travaillait Thorïn aussi... vu qu'il ne voulait pas _vraiment_ le toucher avant que Kili soit au courant... Et maintenant, bah x) ils ont plus envie de se prendre la tête.  
**

**Review ? :3**

**A la prochaine !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ciao-o !**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ~ Merci à Revan-Hikin, Aschen, chouquette14, Orange-ina, Skuld, Visca Minemosa in the Shire, little-road et Pandora Blue pour leurs reviews :D et aussi MERCI POUR LES 100 REVIEWS ! Vous êtes géniales x)  
**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

- Thorïn ?

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

L'interpellé baissa les yeux vers Kili dont la tête reposait sur son torse nu. Il continua à lui caresser gentiment les cheveux avant de les embrasser, le regard dans le vague. Des rayons de soleil commençait à percer dans la chambre quelque peu en bazar suite à leurs ébats de la nuit - avec les années à rattraper, le mobilier avait parfois souffert de leur empressement...

- La lignée de Durïn, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque, est à présent déchue. Mais j'ose espérer que nous retrouverons un jour nos terres et que notre fierté nous sera rendue. Kili, je veux que tu m'accompagnes dans ce projet, avec ton frère.

- La reconquête d'Erebor ? comprit le jeune nain.

- C'est ça. Je sais que de toute façon vous ne me laisserez pas accomplir cela seul peu importe ce que je vous ordonnerais (la phrase tira un grognement à l'archer qui fit sourire son aîné). Et seulement alors, nous pourrons faire taire les mauvaises langues qui désapprouveront l'affection que je te porte...

- Il faudra attendre dans ce cas, grinça Kili.

- Bien sûr qu'il faut attendre ! fit Thorïn avec un petit rire. Tu as toujours été impatient de nature, Kili, mais n'ai-je pas moi-même attendu pendant bien des années avant que tu ne te rendes compte de mes sentiments ?

Le jeune nain se mit lui aussi à rire en nichant sa tête dans l'épaule du plus âgé, souriant sur la peau blanche parcourue de cicatrices lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau des lèvres passer le long de son cou puis descendre jusqu'à sentir des dents taquines titiller ses tétons.

Il lâcha lui aussi un rire avant d'embrasser Thorïn avec passion.

Il avait sa fierté, certes, mais si le roi déchu ravalait la sienne ainsi alors il ne pouvait que l'imiter dans l'attente de temps meilleurs. **A la reconquête d'Ereborn, tout serait différent...**

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît. Oui, j'ai fait exprès de terminer sur un sous-entendu aussi énorme. Non, je ne regrette rien. (Noaaaan, rien de rien ! Naoon, je ne regrette rien !)**

**Merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette fanfiction :D j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ~**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
